A Series of Unfortunate Events
by RP Community
Summary: Alternate Universe. Tsunade Senju: The lazy designer, owner. Kakashi Hatake: The cashier. Kushina Uzumaki: Designer's apprentice, co-owner. Naruto Uzumaki: The apprentice's poor son (Its bring your chibi to work day). Mikoto Uchiha: Rich customer. Itachi Uchiha: Said rich customer's poor son.


Maybe offering his mother a trip to her favorite designer had been a bad idea. Granted though, Itachi didn't think she'd pull him inside the villa-turned-shop for the remainder of her visit. Now he was stuck in one of the classiest women's stores surrounded by ridiculously sparkly clothing, tortured mannequins and heels that could probably stab through someone's skull.

Being the wife of the chief of police, Mikoto Uchiha had to present a prime example of a woman with good breeding, high taste and supreme class..though Itachi wasn't sure if she enjoyed it as much, it was more of a role that she seemed to slip in flawlessly whenever there was a gathering. She was more herself when it came to being around her friends, especially one Kushina Uzumaki.

Regardless though, such a mask required the finest taste. And where better a place to look than Japan's most sought after designer?

Tsunade Senju. Most called her an aesthetic genius, though after having met the woman quite a few times at quite a few gatherings, Itachi had deduced she was just another overly fashionable lady with too much time on her hands.

And also, she had called him 'feminine'.

Letting out a small sigh, the Uchiha subconsciously stayed right next to his mother. Childish, yes, but this place was a weird one..and a bit too sparkly. The stone studded dresses reflected the light which simply blinded him further.

What was it with women and shiny blindness-inducing things anyway?

"Right this way" A soft, almost timid voice led them upstairs. Ignoring the amused expression by the cashier, he followed his mother like a toddler, only pausing in the way to see a small blonde, chiffon covered child struggling to maintain his balance on a high stool with bright hair clips, waving his arms about with a panicked expression.

Wait..wasn't that Naruto?

"Hold Still ''ttebane!"

"But kaa chan tebayo!"

Yep. Kushina sama was here too..he wondered if the old designer was holding them hostage. He was too busy imagining her in a witch's attire to notice his mother go forwards straight into said designer's main office.

* * *

She scowled into her cup of coffee, willing it to turn into something much stronger. Stupid Shizune and her stupid rules. Taking a gulp of the bitter liquid her mood worsened realizing there was barely any sugar in it and she threw the whole thing in the dustbin, not caring about how her assistant would whine later.

It was too early to think darn it and she had a headache. No she was /not/ hungover. That simply did not happen to Senju Tsunade.

Absolutely not!

She just wanted her bloody sake to make this morning tolerable.

Leafing through her notebook, she glared at the completely ridiculous demands of most of her customers. No bloody sense at all. She wondered why she really even bothered with them. Oh yes because this made them shut up and was less annoying than their whining.

Her moment of peaceful misery was interrupted as her door opened and the sound of heels echoed in the silent office. She didn't need to look up to know who it was since only one person would dare to interrupt in that manner, "Ever heard of knocking, Mikoto?" Rolling her eyes she slammed the notebook shut, before annoyed gold eyes looked up at the new comer, "You couldn't possibly need another dress when I just sent your last order a few days back."

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively before her eyes fell on the person accompanying her, a rather sadistic smirk making it's way to her lips, "Or is it Itachi-chan who is in need of a dress?"

Oh the day just got much better for the Senju.

* * *

The loud slam snapped him out of his reverie, though nothing caught his attention more than the "chan" reference followed by the absolute mockery of suggesting a dress.

...

He was suddenly reminded of why he didn't like the woman. Eyebrow twitching, he took in a breath to bite the scathing remark that had almost slipped out but didn't for two very obvious reasons. One would be his mother giving him a most scalding look, and the other would be the look of sheer satisfaction that damned blondie would give him /after/ the scalding look from his mother.

Sighing, he chose not to follow her, choosing instead to linger outside near the shelves of ridiculously shiny ribbon rolls. They were enough to blind people, really..but for some reason the shiny black one didn't look all that..horrendous.

"Dattebay-ow!"

Goodness was he being tortured in there? Not that he didn't know how he felt..poor chibi.


End file.
